Rats made diabetic by administration of streptozotocin showed decreases in the activity of tyrosine hydroxylase, and increased concentrations of norepinephrine, in various brain regions, including the thalamus and hypothalamus. These results suggest that diabetes can alter brain monoamine metabolism and behavior subserved by monoamine neurotransmitters. Procedures were established to obtain rapid autopsies on inpatients and outpatients who die, and for preparing brain tissue for diagnosis and chemical and neurochemical analysis.